A Flame Extinguished
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: 'Sabo...I fufilled our promise...I protected Luffy until my very end...but I wonder what you would say? Knowing that I can no longer protect him...would you beat me up' A One-Shot about Ace's last moments. His thoughts, as he slowly dies watching his distressed baby brother.


**Ace's last moments~ A One-shot! I suck...I should update my other stories...BUT THIS WAS SO SHORT!  
**

**This actually made me sad, cause I had to reread Ace's death...I feel so depressed now...Ace was brilliant...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

I stared into Luffy's eyes, Akainu's hand still lodged into my chest. It hurt greatly, but most pain I felt came from staring into the lost and distressed eyes of my baby brother.

**I'm sorry. **

We stood in the middle of a chaotic battlefield...that was all my fault...why did I not listen to everyone? Not listen to Pops? Now i have to see my little brother...so distressed...

**Sorry for causing so much trouble.**

I heard the cries of many of my crew mates, and a flame of happiness lit inside me. The thought of so much people caring for me was so big to me...after all, most consider me the spawn of a demon...and would like to torture me until I could no longer feel pain.

**But thank you...I'm happy that you care so much...for someone like me.**

"ACE...?!" When I heard my name being yelled, the immense pain became so dull. "...I'm sorry! ...Luffy!" I felt Luffy's hand leaving my back, as a gasp came from him. "...Ace...? ACE! We've got to hurry and treat your wounds!" It felt like I had no strength, as I panted for air. I coughed, before I spoke to my little brother. "I-I'm sorry Luffy...! I'm sorry i couldn't let you save me properly..." I panted once again for air, grasping to hang onto life.

Luffy's voice rang into my ear, as my sight started to blur. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ACE?! DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT...SOMEONE! PLEASE! DEAL WITH HIS WOUNDS! SAVE ACE!" The desperate voice of my brother fanned the flame of happiness I felt. I'm so happy that I found people who care.

**Thank you for caring...thank you for being there...**

I knew it was no use...I knew it was time...time that life ended for me. "LUFFY! *Pant* S-stop! I-it's no good! *Pant* I CAN TELL WHEN MY END HAS COME!" I paused, trying to regain my breath, before continuing, "H-he burned up my insides...*Pant* I'm not coming back from this...so Luffy...LISTEN UP!"

I paused again, breathing hurriedly...my body...it hurts so much. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ACE?! A-ARE...YOU REALLY GOING TO DIE..?! ...NO! YOU PROMISED ACE! Y-YOU T-TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE!"

**I wish I could have lived that little bit longer... just to see you grow up even more...**

I gasped for air, also hearing my brother's shortening breathes...he was injured greatly as well. I sighed, as I replied, "...Yeah I did...You know...if it weren't for the Sabo thing...and having you as a little brother to take care of...I would never...have even wanted to live..."

As I paused, I remembered all the times I heard the hateful things thrown indirectly at me...the hateful things that my father caused...that I suffered from because I was born as his son...

**You used to be the only one I considered real family...the only one I would be happy to die for...which is what I'm doing now...**

"...Nobody wanted me alive after all...no one cared after all..." I paused again, more memories of always trying to defend myself against those comments...those comments that made me question my reason for living...

"...Ah right...if you ever see Dadan again...could you tell her goodbye for me...it's actually so weird...that now that I'm about to die...I even feel like I miss that idiot..." I heard the small gasp from my brother, as I fell onto him...no longer even having the strength to move.

**************I truly thank you my little brother...you gave me a reason to live...a reason to not commit suicide right there and** **then...**

"I just have one regret...that I won't be able to see...see your dream come true...But I know...I know that you will pull it off...no matter what everyone says...your my little brother after all! ...Just like we promised back then...I have no regrets about how I live my life..."

"NO! YOUR LYING!" Luffy's scream echoed in my ears. I panted, as I replied, "N-No...It's all true."

**Sabo...I fufilled our promise...I protected Luffy until my very end...but I wonder what you would say? Knowing that I can no longer protect him...would you lecture me?**

"...It looks like what I really wanted all this time wasn't fame at all...It was the answer to a question...of whether I should have been born...?" I took another small break, as I panted heavily...I was getting closer to my end...

I sighed, before I continued, "*Pant* M-my voice is getting too quiet...Luffy I want you to listen to what I have to tell you now...and tell it you guys afterwards..."

I took a heavy breath, before I shouted the best I could, "OLD MAN...! ...EVERYONE...! AND LUFFY...! Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life... even though I have the blood of a demon within me... YOU GUYS STILL LOVED ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

**I thank you all for letting me be so happy**!

Tears trail down my face, as I say my last words. Using my last bit of strength, I hugged Luffy one last time, feeling my heart break at the broken look he gave me...I'm so sorry. I lose all control of my body, as I fall down onto the ground.

**************Luffy...you let me die free. You let me choose how I died...and for that, I will eternally be grateful. **

"Ace...?" As Luffy says my name, I no longer have the strength to reply. At that moment, Luffy's scream echoes in my ears, as a smile reached my face. Thank you Luffy...thank you for caring...thank you for giving me a reason to live. I'm happy this is how I ended my life...now maybe...I can meet my mother now? ...And join together with Sabo? ...I feel satisfied.

**********Thank you so much...Luffy...** Even though we're not related by blood...you're more family than anyone else... Plus everyone, and Pops...I thank you for accepting and loving me...even though I caused you so much problem. I thank you...everyone. 

Memories raced through my mind...ones of Luffy, ones of Sabo, and ones of my time with the Whitebeard Pirates...especially of Pops. I love all of them...everyone, Pops, Luffy...I wish you all well...Gosh...I hope none of you join me...Damn. My head hurts so much...Well it seems like t's time to say goodbye to this world now...

I... I just hope everyone finds their true happiness...just like I did.

**********That's why Luffy... please... please live on...for me.**

**********So... that's why I hope we won't meet again for a long time...  
**

**I'm sorry Luffy...and ****I'm also thankful...for everything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_******I will always love you..**__.******Little Brother...and goodbye.**_

* * *

_********__******R.I.P ACE! I HOPE YOU MEET SABO AND YOUR MOTHER IN HEAVEN! PLUS YOUR POPS AS WELL...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? YOU AND WHITEBEARD?! UWAAAHHHHH!  
**_


End file.
